


De Corpora

by mostcertainlyasleep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostcertainlyasleep/pseuds/mostcertainlyasleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is bullied about his skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Corpora

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my study hall when I should've been studying.  
> I failed my anatomy test for you.

          As he heard the door to the locker room open, Yamaguchi hastily wiped his face with his hands. It kept heavy tears from meeting at his chin, but it also wet his cheeks and palms. He held his breath in an attempt to make the room seem vacant, but eventually a voice cut through the silence.  
          “Yama-chan, is that you?”  
          Slowly, he released a shaky breath silently through his mouth. This couldn’t happen. Of all the people Yamaguchi absolutely had to avoid getting caught by during his breakdowns, Oikawa held the number one spot. And, yet, here he was.  
          “Yama-chan?”  
          _Just ignore him. Just ignore him and don’t make a sound, and he’ll go away._  
          Yamaguchi repeated it like a mantra, sitting completely still against the wall and refusing to even set his hands on the floor for fear of being heard.  
          A faint shout from outside made him flinch. He couldn’t make out the words, but it must’ve been someone from Aoba Johsai, because Oikawa replied, “Just go ahead and get changed, everyone! I wore my uniform under this; come out when you’re done and start warming up. I’ll meet you on the court in a couple minutes!”  
          The door shut, and all noise from outside the locker room was muffled into a low murmur.  
          “Yama-chan, are you in here?”  
            _You’re cornered now. You just have to play it cool, act like you didn’t hear him the first time… or the second time… in an empty locker room. Oh God. That is such a weak excuse. He’s gonna know something’s up. He’s gonna-_  
          “Hellooo?” Oikawa called again.  
          “Yeah?” Yamaguchi tried to make it sound as neutral as possible, but his voice cracked at the end, and he was left cursing under his breath.  
          “Yama-chan? What are you doing?”  
          “Changing? What else would I be doing? And what are you doing in here anyway, Oikawa?” He spoke with a mix of curiosity and hostility, frantically praying to every god he could think of that _Please don’t let him walk any further please don’t let him see me like this please just let me calm down and then I can face him please I don’t deserve this kind of punishment_.  
          “I heard someone in here, and I didn’t see you with the rest of your team,” he stated. “I just wanted to make sure Yama-chan was still playing volleyball. After all, I wouldn’t have blamed you if you-”  
          “I’ll be fine,” Yamaguchi spat.  
          “Joking! Joking!” Oikawa cautiously walked further into the room until they were in each other’s lines of sight and sat on a bench between the aisles of lockers. When he settled, he began speaking again. “So… Does that mean Yama-chan isn’t fine right now?”  
          _Damn it_. So he had heard. After all the effort he had put into crying as quietly as possible, he had still managed to attract attention to himself. Perfect.  
          “No. I- I mean, yes. I-” Yamaguchi sighed, dispirited. “I’m fine.” He saw Oikawa studying him, his gaze holding a little longer at Yamaguchi’s hands.  
          “What did they say?” Oikawa spoke softly, but there was no uncertainty in his voice.  
          Yamaguchi refused to meet his eyes.  
          “You know, I didn’t always look like this.” Yamaguchi barely spared an uncomfortable glance before becoming very interested in his fingernails. “It’s true,” Oikawa went on. “My mom was really worried about me because when I was a kid I had rosacea. My face was almost always red, and sometimes it would flare up and start itching. Eventually she took me to a doctor and I got medicine and stuff… I got teased a lot before that. The only person who would really talk to me was Iwa-chan. And after I looked nicer, you know what?” He paused, and Yamaguchi would’ve sworn that he had never seen someone look so vulnerable in his life. “Everyone wanted to be around me. Isn’t that funny?” He laughed coldly. “Suddenly I had so many friends…” This was a side to Oikawa that Yamaguchi had never seen before.  
          “But Iwa-chan was always there for me. You see, that’s what’s important in the long run,” Oikawa continued with confidence. “You have to know who will be there for you, Tadashi. And those who aren’t: forget about them. They aren’t important; what they say doesn’t matter. Because you have so many people out there who are devoted to you. They are the truest friends you could ever ask for.”  
          Yamaguchi was on the verge of tears. It was all he could do to keep his shoulders from shaking, to keep his breaths even, to keep himself together. Oikawa stood, never taking his eyes off the dark-haired boy on the floor before him.  
          “Your team is your family. Even the other players, like myself. Never forget that.” He held his hand out in offering. “Come play volleyball with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you v much for reading (´⌣`ʃƪ)  
> Don't get me wrong, I love the freckle child just as much as the next weeb, but I also really like (like isn't really the right word, but whatever) the idea that he has bad skin. Idk I just feel like some people can relate more (maybe it's just me lol)  
> And dear god insecure Yams murders my soul. So here you go. As previously stated, I wrote this during my study hall, so it hasn't been proofread, etc., etc.
> 
> (I might expand on this in a longer fic? Maybe w/o Oikawa tho. But then again I might include him?? Idk the devil is in the details)


End file.
